And the rest is history
by TheLIAF
Summary: A second feels like an hour for Fiyero during boring ol' history class...that is until he notices a certain someone. Fiyeraba/Flinda? Oneshot


**Note: Based my boredness-y…during my classes. XD **

**~Christino**

_I'm bored._

Thought Fiyero as he sat in his seat for history class. He was four rows from the front, which made him a row behind, and a column to the right of his girlfriend, right next to his roommate, a column to the left of his best friend, and right behind his girlfriend, was a very uniquely coloured person, of the female persuasion.

_This is so lame, class sucks._

Fiyero watched as his roommate, Boq, took out a notebook and started taking notes on what their professor was lecturing about.

"…Great drought…"

_Blah, blah blahbity blah. Why can't the old goat teach us actual history, instead of always harping on the past? I mean, get over dude, this stuff already happened. You can't change it. Ugh, I have to sit through an hour of this?_

Fiyero glanced at the clock.

_10:01, great. I have to sit through an hour and twenty-nine minutes of this. Ok, ok, I can do this. Just draw cubes, yeah…cubes. Everyone loves cubes. Lalalala, cubes, I love cubes, they're so straight and solid, and simple. Not like circles, stupid damn circles, which have to be perfect or people call them ovals. Well, soooorry, I can't draw a perfect 360 degree circle. Wait, do circles have degrees? I wonder what time it is now…_

He looked up.

_10:02? Are you kidding me? Only one lousy minute pasted? Oz damn it, I'm hungry too…what I wouldn't do for some pancakes…and a steak…mmm…steak. Is it lunch time yet? I better check, no wait! I just did! Therefore, the rule of clock watching states that I have to wait at least four minutes before I can check again. Willpower…come on, I can do this…AGHHHH I HAVE TO CHECK!_

Fiyero looked at the clock again.

_10:02 and fifty-three seconds. YOU. ARE. WEAK. You're weak Tiggular! Weak I say! Can't even go a minute without checking the clock…PULL IT TOGETHER MAN._

He sighed.

_Ughh, I wonder what Galinda's doing…_

He looked over to his right and saw a blonde gossiping quietly to her friends.

_Gossiping, of course. How much gossip could there possibly be? Ughh. What's Boq doing?_

He glanced over next to him and saw Boq, feverishly copying down notes.

_Phfff, what a nerd. Doing work. Ha. Nerd._

At that moment, his stomach rumbled.

_Aww…I'm hungry. I wish that stupid old Goat would stop ranting and just let me have lunch. Goat…milk…cheese…cream cheese…mmm, bagel with cream cheese…what time is it now? NO. BAD FIYERO. Don't look at the clock…don't look at the clock…_

Fiyero looked.

_You are currently looking at the clock. You are weak._

"… and before the crowning of the third king…"

_Ok, back to drawing cubes. I like cubes. Now let's spice things up, with a triangle! Yeah… triangles. Oh shiz, that one turned out to be a circle, wait…if I straighten out these lines…damn it, it's a pentagon now._

"Mr. Tiggular?"

_What? Oh no that's me!_

"Um, yes Dr. Dillagoat?"

Dr. Dillamond shot Fiyero a look.

"I mean, yes ?"

"Can you answer the question Mr. Tiggular?"

_Question? What question? Oh crap, oh crap, um uhh…think…come on…_

Fiyero looked around frantically for anything that might help him.

_Avaric! _

Avaric was holding up four fingers and mouthing four.

_Avaric, you magnificent bastard! Thank you!_

"Four." Announced Fiyero confidently.

Dr. Dillamond raised an eyebrow, "The Great War was the result of...four?"

Avaric was working hard to suppress his laughter by biting his lip and covering his mouth.

_Oh you dirty scumbag, you're a cow's bladder! No, a cow's bladder's bladder! I'm SO going to get you._

"Mr. Tiggular, I presume you are tired because of your late night scramming sessions for tomorrow's mid term exam?"

_No, it's cause you're the most boring old goat I've ever met. And I've only met one._

"Of course sir."

"Continuing on with the history of Munchkin land…"

_Argh, what a jerk. I wonder what Galinda's doing now…wait, first I get to check what time it is. _

_10:06. Oh that's just not fair._

Fiyero looked at Galinda again.

_Mhm, passing notes, thought so. Wait…what about that girl behind her? That…green one, what was her name? Artichoke? No, wait, Thropp. That's it. Thropp._

_What's she doing? Copying notes? Ugh. Nerd. Teacher's pet._

Fiyero kept on staring at the girl.

_Hmm, I don't see why people make fun of her, besides the fact that's she's a boring old book worm of course. I mean, sure she's green, but I guess it doesn't look too bad. In fact it looks really pretty…even if she wasn't green she'd still look really nice, but I prefer the green. It's unique, unlike all these Galinda wannabe's here. At least I have the original, but I feel bad for all the other poor suckers._

Fiyero was still staring at her.

_Her hair is really…what's the word? Nice? Pretty? Silky? Gorgeous? Luscious? All of the above? I don't know, it's just really…all of the above. No wait, what am I saying? Er... thinking? Galinda is my girlfriend, not her! Elphaba was it? Hey…that's a nice name. Ah! Stop it Fiyero._

He looked over to Galinda.

_There, Galinda. Perfect Galinda. With her perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect clothes. Perfect everything. And me, her perfect boyfriend. Yep, just Shiz's perfect couple right here. We're perfect together, utter perfection. Heh._

He glanced back to Elphaba.

_She's so different, in a good way. I wonder if she got to know me if…No! What am I thinking? Besides, I almost ran over her in my wheelbarrow thing. What is that anyways? Gotta ask Avaric…Grrr. Curse my attention span! I have to work on focusing on not concentrating instead of Elphaba. Still…_

"…I wonder if she'll like me…"

Everyone looked at Fiyero.

_Oh shiz, did I say that or think that?_

"Mr. Tiggular do you have something you'd like to say?"

"No sir."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Me and my big mouth._

Fiyero turned to Elphaba once more.

_Well, at least I get another hour to stare at-_

*RING*

The bell rung.

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? That's not fair! I thought I had at least an hour!_

Fiyero looked at the clock

_11:30? When did this happen? No no no!_

Fiyero turned and saw Elphaba, as well as the rest of the class, packing up.

"Class dismissed, I trust you'll all get at least 90s on your exams after this review session. Good luck tomorrow class!"

Fiyero stood up, put his arm around Galinda, and walked away, without giving the green girl another glance.


End file.
